His Hazel Eyes
by XxanimeluvrxX
Summary: You really know you love someone when all you want for them is to be happy, even if that means your not part of it. InuXKagXKikyo but the couple I'm shooting for is InuXKag
1. First Sight

His Hazel Eyes

What's up? This is my first fanfic so please enjoy!! InuxKag!

Kagome sat at her table, refusing to eat any of the breakfast her mother had made. "Come on Kagome, you want to have enough energy to make it through your first day of high school!" said her mom. Kagome moaned at the thought of it.

High School. Crap. She wasn't ready for this. _Way _not ready for this. She wasn't ready for Koga, actually. Koga was her boyfriend. Her hurtful, abusive boyfriend. In the beginning, he was very kind, and she loved him with all of her heart, but as time went by, he began to hurt her and tell her she was worthless. Any time she wanted to hang out with her friends or do something without him, he immediately said it was out of the question. He had taken over her life.

She looked up at the clock. 7:50 a.m. She needed to go. "Bye mom! See you later!" said Kagome as she walked out the door. Her mom waved goodbye.

Koga was leaning against a telephone pole near her house, his long hair in a ponytail. "Hey Kagome!" he called to her. She waved half-heartedly back at him. She walked over to him, and he kissed her cheek. _Wow, _she thought, _he's being a lot kinder than usual. _

Kagome walked into her homeroom class. She saw one of her friends, Eri, who was talking with the "cutest" boy in school, Hojo. "Hey Kagome! Glad to see you in our class!" exclaimed Hojo. _Oh brother. I can't believe he still thinks he can win me over, _though Kagome. Hojo had had a crush on her since 4th grade, and she was tired of it. She couldn't even count how many times Koga had beaten him up.

Then she saw him. A boy with long, white hair, and a baseball cap on. He was pulling at his uniform and grumbling to himself. She figured it was too small on him. She saw a man next to him with short hair in a small ponytail, and a girl with long, black hair. The black haired boy smiled at her. _Pervert, _thought Kagome. The girl next to him slapped him and said, "Honestly Miroku, can't you go one day without staring at some girl?" "Ah my dear Sango, you are the only woman for me," said the boy. She rolled her eyes as he stroked her hand.

"What are you staring at, wench?" said the white haired boy to Kagome. She blushed, and looked away. "You should be kinder to your fellow classmates Inuyasha," said Miroku. "Feh."

"Okay students, I will be seating you in my order-" the students moaned, " So I will start with Hojo, then Kagome, then Inuyasha, Miroku, Eri, Sango…" the teacher drawled off about the other students. Hojo made a fist in the air and said, "YES!" a little too loudly. Kagome moaned and sat down. Inuyasha grumbled something behind her.

Kagome sat down at the library to do her homework. First day of school and there _already _was homework. Not a lot, but still! Then Sango sat down next to her, with Inuyasha, Miroku, and another girl holding Inuyasha's hand following behind her. "Um, can you help me with my homework Kagome?" asked Sango. "Sure!" said Kagome. Then Koga walked up behind her. "No she can't help you. She has to come with me, right Kagome?" he said, annoyed. Kagome glared at him. "Leave now you stupid _wolf_," barked Inuyasha angrily. "What did you just call me mutt?" snarled back Koga.

Wolf? Mutt? They weren't dogs. The girl Kagome didn't know stepped between them. She was beautiful. She had long black hair and dark brown eyes. Her face was kind of heart shaped, and her skin was pale and clear. "Stop arguing. Koga, leave. Do not trouble this girl with your words," said the woman. "Kikyo, stay out of this got it?" said Inuyasha. She ignored him. "Kagome's my freaking girlfriend I can do whatever I please with her!" yelled Koga in Kikyo's face.

What? Kagome was just his doll then? "Koga, leave _now_," said Kagome between her teeth. "What'd you just say to me wench?" exclaimed Koga angrily. "LEAVE," said Kagome louder. Koga opened his mouth to say something, grunted and walked off.

"Well, now that that's settled," said Miroku, breaking the silence. Kagome got up, and said goodbye to them. _Stupid Koga. I HATE him. He thinks he can just control me? Well he won't be able to anymore, because _I'm _breaking up with him, _thought Kagome.

She walked out of the school, and saw Koga waiting for her. "Now _what _were you saying wench?" he said, calmly. She froze. He walked up to her, and slapped her in the face. She yelped and staggered back. "Don't _ever _talk back to me like that again, got it?" he spat in her face. She didn't answer. He clutched her throat and said, "Got it?" again. She nodded faintly. "Good, then let's-" he made a sound like, "oof!" Inuyasha was standing there, fist pulling away from Koga's stomach. "Just what kind of animal are you? Strangling your _girlfriend_?" said Inuyasha. Koga swore at him, and knocked Inuyasha over. They were punching and kicking on the ground. "Stop guys!" squeaked Kagome. Her face was throbbing, and she couldn't breathe very well. Miroku and Sango rushed out to pry them apart.

Koga climbed out from Inuyasha, and glared at Kagome. "I won't forget this, wench," he muttered and walked off. "You okay?" asked Sango sympathetically. Kagome lied. "Yea, I'm alright." Inuyasha squinted at me. He knew she wasn't. He'd seen everything. "Well, goodbye! See you on Monday!" said Kagome and put on a fake smile.

Kagome slammed the door to her room, and burst into tears. "Owww!" she moaned. Her whole face and her neck were hurting. She peered into the mirror. Her neck was beginning to bruise, in the shape of a hand. Great. That would be hard to cover up at school.

Then she saw a glowing. It was the necklace with "sacred jewel of four souls" on it. Her grandpa was full of legends of the Higurashi shrine. She thought that probably one of her ancestors bought it at a Feudal Wal-Mart and decided to tell everybody it had "special powers." She almost laughed at the thought of it. But why was it glowing? Like, without any sunlight shining on it or anything. She picked it up in her hand, and she heard a rustle of leaves outside. She walked over to the window, but nobody was there.

"Hello?" asked Kagome. She heard a low laugh. A man was inside her room. She spun around and gripped the jewel. "Now, now. No need to be afraid of me. Just hand over the jewel, and I will leave without harming you," he murmured. For some reason, she didn't give it to him. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Naraku," said Naraku. He had long, black hair and wore an old purple kimono. Nice outfit. She laughed once. His face grew angry.

"Are you mocking me priestess?" he asked. Priestess? "Whoa whoa whoa, back up. Priestess? Today was my first day of _high school. _And what century to you live in anyways? This is the 21st century, so get modern clothes. And leave my house before I call the police, _Naraku,_" said Kagome with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "And to think, you're the incarnation of Kikyo, but you apparently didn't inherit her brains!" he said loudly. He held out his hands, and she blasted backwards, hitting the wall. He attempted to grab the jewel out of her hands, but she held on to it with all her life.

He roared, and some vine looking things coiled around her body. She couldn't breathe. The world started to spin. The last thing she heard was shattering glass and someone saying, "Leave Kagome alone bastard!"


	2. The Beginning

Hey people

Hey people! Thanks for the reviews, I'm glad you like it. Here is the next chapter (duh why'd I say that?!)

Kagome woke up in a strange house she didn't recognize. She moaned, and heard murmuring voices. "Hello?" her voice was a low croak. "How are ye feeling child?" asked an elderly woman. " Kind of dizzy," Kagome replied. Somebody put a cool rag on her forehead. She looked down at herself. Her whole body was covered in bruises from the vines.

Wait… was that all a dream? Was this a dream? It had to have been. There was no such thing as a sacred jewel that had powers, or an evil demon named Naraku. There was no way that could be real.

Inuyasha stood over her. "Stupid wench, you've been out for about a day and a half now," he said. A day and a half? Was this a joke? Kagome jumped up, and noticed she was in a red and white kimono. Kikyo was sitting by the fire wearing the exact same one, as was the elderly woman. "I have to get home!" yelled Kagome frantically. She ran out the door, but she did not she Tokyo.

She saw something completely different. There weren't any buildings or cars, hardly any people except for some men doing farm work. "Kagome," said a girl. It was Sango. "The wounds Naraku inflicted upon you, well, they couldn't be treated in our world, so we had to bring you here, to the feudal era," said Sango quietly.

Kagome felt sick all over again. "How the heck am I supposed to get home?" she yelled. "There's a well, it connects our two times. You can go back to your time after your wounds have healed," Sango replied.

Then, Kagome saw him. Koga. Why was Koga here? Maybe this explained why him and Inuyasha were calling each other names like "wolf" and "mutt."

Kikyo stepped behind Kagome. "May I explain to you about our would Kagome? It might help you get a grip on things," she said. Her voice was so pure, so pretty. Kagome nodded, and looked away from Koga. She realized her neck hurt, and remembered he'd choked her.

"So, what do you know about what's going on?" asked Kikyo. They were by the river, and sitting on a fallen tree. "Ummmmm, nothing," said Kagome. Kikyo sighed. "Well, this is feudal Japan, 500 hundred years back from your time. We came here through the well, to heal the wounds-" Kagome cut her off. "I know that. But, what is it with Inuyasha and Koga?" "Koga is a wolf demon. His kind typically doesn't get along with dog demons such as Inuyasha, half demon or no.

"Inuyasha's mother was human. Her name was Izayoi. His father was a great dog demon named Inutaisho. He fell in love with Izayoi, and had Inuyasha. So, he has human and demon blood in him, making him half-demon," said Kikyo.

Kagome nodded. "Lady Kikyo!" screamed a voice. Kagome turned around, and saw a little girl running towards them. A demon that was huge and wolf-like followed her. The girl's leg was badly injured. "Stay back Kagome," ordered Kikyo. Kagome nodded, and held the girl in her arms.

Kikyo pulled out an arrow and pulled back the bow, but the demon was quick and swung his claws, slashing her stomach open. She screamed out in pain and fell to the ground. "Ah! What a treat! Three tasty morsels and the sacred jewel! Must be my lucky day!" said the demon.

Kagome looked around, and saw Kikyo's bow and arrows. It wasn't likely she'd do any damage, but she'd try. She picked it up and said, "Come on, hit the mark," and shot. The arrow's trail turned blue, and it sliced off the demon's arm. He cursed loudly, and stomped towards them.

"Get away from them!" yelled Inuyasha loudly. "Windscar!" A wave of light came out of his large sword, and finished off the demon. Inuyasha landed on his feet, and came over to Kagome. "Not bad for a human," he said admiringly. Kagome decided to let it go, since it was actually a comment coming from him.

The little girl hugged Kagome. "Thanks so much for saving me!" she said and grinned. Kagome smiled back and then remembered Kikyo. She looked where she'd fallen, but Kikyo was gone.

"Kikyo?" said Kagome. She ran over to where she'd seen her last. There was some pink ooze lying on the ground, burning the grass. "What happened to Kikyo?" asked Inuyasha stiffly. "I- I don't know. She was wounded and fell here, and now she's gone," whispered Kagome. "How the hell could she have… oh no," he said quietly.

"Inuyasha! Wait for us! What's going on?" called Miroku. He walked over to Inuyasha, a bewildered expression on the dog demon's face. Miroku saw the acid ooze too. "Naraku's miasma," he said.

Naraku? What'd he have to do with it? "That bastard! He took off with Kikyo!" yelled Inuyasha. "This could not turn out well," said Miroku. "Dammit!" yelled Inuyasha and kicked a log about 100 yards or so. "I'm sorry. I should've gotten Kikyo before saving myself. She was wounded," said Kagome quietly.

"No! It's not your fault Kagome! You have to watch out for your own life, not somebody's you just met," said Inuyasha. Wow. He was being… _nice? _Bravo.

Sango came to them, followed by a two-tailed cat, a small boy with orange hair, and the elderly woman. Kagome explained the situation. "We'll have to find Naraku and get Kikyo back," said Miroku. "Yes. Looks like another long journey is ahead of us," said Sango.

When was Kagome ever going to go home?

Hey it's me again! Hope you liked it and I will be making more in the future! XxanimelvrxX


	3. Will you stay?

I'm glad I finally figured out how to get new chapters on

I'm glad I finally figured out how to get new chapters on. So now they will probably come faster. And don't call me stupid I'm new to this thing k? 

The five of them were walking down a dirt pathway. It had been sunny that day, but it was getting dark out. Shippo was talking to Kagome about his mom and dad, but her mind was somewhere else. She was wondering if it was possible to sneak to the well, or if this was a dream and it would be over soon. Even though that didn't seem likely.

Sango was yelling at Miroku for touching her butt, _again. _"What's wrong with you, you stupid lecher?" SLAP! Miroku cried out in pain and rubbed his cheek. Inuyasha muttered, "Idiot."

Then they saw a nearby village. "Hey! Can we crash there for the night?" pleaded Kagome. "I don't see why not," said Miroku. "No. We can't stop in every village along our way just so you can get a nice cozy bed to sleep in and nice food," said Inuyasha. Kagome's eyes narrowed. "Who votes for a nice comfy bed and food?" asked Kagome. Everyone except Inuyasha raised their hand. Kirara even meowed. "Then it settled," said Kagome and smiled. Inuyasha grumbled something under his breath.

So, Miroku lied saying there was an evil aura over the village, and got them beds for the night. Hey, whatever works. Kagome was slowly chewing her food. Even though she hadn't eaten in at least a day and a half, she wasn't hungry at all. Her stomach was tied in knots from stress. Inuyasha was almost literally sticking his face in his plate. Honestly, her little brother had more table manners. No, even _Shippo _had better table manners.

"Something wrong miss?" asked one of the servers. "No! Everything's great, I'm just not very hungry right now," said Kagome, blushing a little. "You need to take what you can get wench. You don't get free food in the feudal era at every village in the area," said Inuyasha with a mouthful of food. Kagome stood up, and walked outside. She needed some fresh air.

"I wonder what mom, grandpa, and Sota are doing right now," said Kagome to herself. She sighed, and leaned on the one of the beams to the shrine. She hated Naraku. It was his fault she was here. She hated the jewel actually, Naraku wanted it thus sending her here. She felt tears burning her eyes, but she held them back.

She heard yelling guards outside. They ran through the gates, and Kagome saw the same huge demon she'd seen the day before. Hadn't Inuyasha killed it?

Then she saw some glowing splinters in its body. They had the same glow as the sacred jewel, but it was… different. Almost an evil glow. She still had her jewel in her pocket, and it wasn't broken. The door slid open and Inuyasha and Miroku came out. Inuyasha noticed the demon immediately, and ran after it.

"What's his problem?" asked Shippo, who was hiding behind Miroku. "It's the same demon that wounded Kikyo," explained Kagome.

"What the hell happened to Kikyo?" screamed Inuyasha. The demon laughed. "Why should I tell you half-breed?" Inuyasha snarled, and drew his sword. "Tell me, before I have to-" the demon slammed a huge club into him.

"Kagome, what are those orbs on the club?" asked Miroku. Kagome squinted to see. "Sacred Jewels. Hundreds of them. They're inside the body too," said Kagome. "How is that possible?" whispered Sango.

Inuyasha leaped towards him again, and the demon slashed at him, leaving gaping wounds on Inuyasha's chest. He fell to the dirt, and tried to get up. "Inuyasha!" screamed Kagome. "Wench! Give me the true sacred jewel! Its power is significantly stronger than these ones you see!" yelled the demon. Of course it was. You can't have hundreds of replicas that are practically the same, noooooo you have to have the real one.

Kagome saw some fallen arrows on the ground. "Shippo! Come here!" yelled Kagome and grabbed the arrows. Shippo raced over. "I need you to become a bow so I can shoot the demon got it?" ordered Kagome. Shippo groaned, but he transformed. She aimed right were the shards were, and fired. The demon screamed, and faded away, shards falling onto the ground.

Kagome went to pick them up. She felt a small shock when she did, and the jewel's evil aura disappeared. "Amazing Kagome, you purified the fake jewels evil aura by simply touching it," said Miroku in awe.

Inuyasha. His wounds were bad. The headman called his henchman to get Inuyasha treatment. Kagome had wished she had gotten supplies from her world before she left. Or even better, if they were in her world all together.

About three hours later, Inuyasha was complaining that they wouldn't be able to leave for a couple of days because of his wounds. "They're just scratches!" he yelled. "Yes, but they are deep. You're very lucky you didn't bleed to death Inuyasha. You need to be less reckless," stated Miroku. "And you should thank Kagome for saving you. She was the one who killed the demon puppet, and stopped the bleeding enough for treatment. Her world is very knowledgeable about medical things," added Sango. "Feh," was Inuyasha's reply.

"I'm going to go outside," said Kagome. She hoped another demon wouldn't show up so she could actually get some thinking time.

Where was Kikyo? That was one of the many questions that spun through Kagome's mind. And almost none of them anyone would be able to answer. Or she was to embarrassed to ask. She missed her family, friends, and even Hojo a little bit. And then there was Koga. What was she going to do about him? She was afraid of him. And she knew what he was doing was very wrong. "DAMMIT!!" she screamed into the black night.

Kagome woke up on hard ground, curled up in a ball. She was outside, and it looked about 5:00 a.m. from the position of the moon. She looked to her left, and saw Inuyasha staring at her, his hair glowing from the light.

"Holy crap! Don't do that again Inuyasha!" she yelled. He laughed once. She glared at him. "Looook, ummmmm, thanks for… saving me, earlier," mumbled Inuyasha. Kagome looked at him. He was _apologizing?_ "Are you feeling alright?" asked Kagome, confused. He half smiled.

It was embarrassing to admit, but man was he hot. Kagome smiled internally at herself. "What are you smiling about?" he asked. She shook her head and looked at the moon.

"You miss your family don't you," said Inuyasha. Kagome looked at the ground, and nodded. "You know you can leave if you want," he said quietly. "Really?" asked Kagome a little too excitedly. Hurt flashed through his eyes. "I mean, I could, if I ever wanted to?" she asked less excitedly. He nodded.

She thought about it. This is what she'd been wishing for all of this time, but now she didn't want to go. She didn't want to leave all of her friends behind. Especially Inuyasha, when the woman he loved had been kidnapped by the worst possible guy at the worst possible time.

"Inuyasha, if you want me to stay, I will," said Kagome suddenly. He looked up, and he smiled just a little and said, "Yes, I would Kagome." She leaned against him, and she felt his body tense. "Sorry," she said and blushed deep red. "Oh yea and Kagome," said Inuyasha. She looked up at him. "We never had this conversation," he said. He grinned and walked inside. "I won't tell anybody we did, but I'll always remember we did," she whispered and smiled to herself.

Awesome! I read back and I think it's not bad. I hope you guys think so too. And boo yah 2 chapters added in one day… even though they are kinda short. Laters!

XxanimeluvrxX


	4. Barely Forgiven

Hey people

Hey people! Thanks again for the reviews and adds. There was some confusion about the plot of the first chapter, so here it is if you're confused. Kagome doesn't know who Inuyasha or any of them is, she just thinks they're knew students. They all can pass through the well. So yea. If there's any other questions just let me know!

So things pretty much went back to normal the next day, except for staying in the village with a complaining Inuyasha. They'd had to tie him up because he was thrashing too much, and hurting the people who tried to treat him. "Dammit! Let me go!" he yelled again from the room. Kagome rolled her eyes. Shippo was laughing at him through a crack in the screen. At least he seemed to be enjoying himself.

"Kagome? Would you mind taking a walk with me?" asked Sango. "Ummmm, sure," said Kagome. They walked onto the path. It was silent for a while as they watched the men do farm work.

"Kagome… are you feeling better today?" asked Sango. "Yea. Why?" asked Kagome nervously. If they'd been spying on her she was going to be mad. "Well, we saw you crying, and we were wondering if you wanted to go home," said Sango. So they had been spying. She'd deal with that later. "No! I'm perfectly fine now! I want to find Kikyo, since it was kind of my fault she was captured, since I didn't grab her," said Kagome. "You did nothing wrong Kagome. You did what you could, and we're surprised you could defend yourself at all against such a powerful demon," said Sango soothingly.

They heard a boy scream. Sango froze in her tracks. A boy with a blueish gray kimono on and black hair in a ponytail ran out of the trees. "Kohaku!" screamed Sango and ran towards the boy.

Did she know him? He looked a lot like her. Maybe he was someone from her village.

His leg was badly torn up, and he was covered in sweat. "Stay away from me!" he yelled and threw a machete-looking thing at her. It barely cut her cheek. "Kohaku? Don't you recognize me?" she asked. Her voice was shaky, like she was about to cry. He just stared at her. "Sister," he whispered, and he doubled over in pain. "Kohaku! It's okay. I'm here. Naraku won't hurt you anymore," said Sango soothingly.

Suddenly, about six whirlwinds crashed threw the trees. A woman on a flying feather came after them. She had the same aura as Naraku.

"We'll take back Kohaku now," she said and jumped off of her feather. "Over my dead body," Sango said through her teeth. "If you insist," laughed Kagura and said, "Dance of the dragon!" The whirlwinds came from her fan, blowing Kagome and Sango away from Kohaku. The woman grabbed Kohaku, and flew away on her feather. "Get back here Kagura!" yelled Sango.

Everything was quiet. Sango sobbed and punched the ground. Kagome patted her shoulder. She didn't know what to say.

A little imp then came through the trees. "Ah! We lost her my lord!" he said in a screechy voice. A man with long white hair came strode out from the trees. Behind him was a little girl.

"Are you alright miss?" asked the girl and ran over to Kagome and Sango. Sango sobbed again. "Of course she's not alright you stupid Rin!" yelled the imp. "I wasn't asking you Master Jaken!" said Rin over her shoulder. "You, woman. That boy, do you have any connections to him?" asked the man. His voice was low and smooth.

Kagome nodded. He was a demon from the looks of him. So was the imp, but the girl was human. Strange.

Kagome saw a red kimono leap in front of her. "What are you doing here Sesshomaru?" he asked angrily. It was Inuyasha. His hands were still tied behind his back. "I should ask the same to you," said Sesshomaru and drew his sword. "And why are your hands tied behind your back half-breed?" asked Jaken.

"Kagome! Untie me!" ordered Inuyasha. "No! Your wounds still haven't had a chance to heal!" Kagome replied. "Pitiful. Relying on a human to save your life," said Sesshomaru. "You're one to talk! This little human girl saved you when I almost killed you!" said Inuyasha. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and he said, "Jaken, we're leaving." "Coming my lord!" squealed Jaken. Rin looked back at us with concern, and followed the two demons.

"You guys alright?" asked Inuyasha. Kagome was about to slap him across the face, when Miroku came. "Sango!" he said and crouched next to her. Sango jumped into his arms, and cried. He put his arms around her. At least he wasn't being lecherous right now. Even he's not that stupid, or cruel.

"Inuyasha, there was a woman who came to get Kohaku, and she had the same demonic aura as Naraku," said Kagome quietly. Inuyasha stiffened. "What? Did you ask her where Kikyo was?" he asked urgently. Crap. She probably should've done that huh? "Well, no I didn't. But even if I had, she probably wouldn't have told me anything," said Kagome. Inuyasha have her a dirty look. "Stupid wench. You can't do anything right, can you?" he spat. "What? So you think I'm useless?" she yelled at him. "Yea! You're just dead weight I have to carry around all of the time! And every time a demon comes, I have to come and save you! You _are _useless!" he screamed into her face.

"Inuyasha!" yelled Miroku sternly. "What?" Inuyasha snarled back. "Do _not _blame Kagome for what happened with Kagura! She is overwhelmed enough, and you yelling at her all of the time is not helping her with anything! I'm surprised she's not fed up with it!" Miroku said loudly.

Kagome's eyes were burning with tears. "Whenever Kikyo comes into the subject, it's _always my fault! _Well if I'm such a useless piece of trash, let's see how you deal without me Inuyasha!" cried Kagome. She stood up, and stomped off. She heard the yelling continue behind her.

It was sundown, and Kagome was gathering her thoughts. She was finally fed up with Inuyasha. Her face was stained with tears. They were even more noticeable with her dirty face, because they left tracks.

She hated Kikyo. She hated Inuyasha. All those things he said the night before were lies. He didn't care about _her, _he cared about Kikyo.

"So, he abandoned you for Kikyo," said a voice. Kagome turned around, and saw Koga. He had a different outfit. A skirt made out of fur, and some thin armor for a "shirt." He didn't have shoes, just bandages.

Kagome froze. Wasn't he in the village last time she saw him? How'd he get here so fast? "You know, I wouldn't say any of those things about you. I never did," he said and strode over to her. "What the hell are you talking about? Yes you did! You said worse things too!" yelled Kagome. "Okay, so I messed up, big time. But that's the past, and I'm willing to change for you," he coaxed.

Yea, and pigs will fly and I'll live happily ever after with Inuyasha in our castle. Which is pretty likely compared to what he just said.

"Please Kagome. I love you," said Koga. Her eyes narrowed. "How many times have you told me that, then gone and done something bad to me right after?" asked Kagome. He winced. "Exactly. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going home," said Kagome.

Only problem was she didn't know how to get to the well. And it was getting dark. _And _she saw Inuyasha and the others coming back. "Please Kagome! If they see me here, I'll be dead for sure!" said Koga. "Hmph. Fine with me," said Kagome. He growled.

"Wolf! Get away from Kagome before I have to come over there!" yelled Inuyasha. Koga stared at him for a minute, and burst out laughing. "Why the hell are you in chains? Did the little fox get mad at you or something?" he laughed.

Inuyasha grumbled at him, and looked at Kagome with pleading eyes. She crossed her arms, and turned so her back was to him. "Fine. Kagome, if you ever want me back, just call," said Koga and kissed her quickly.

Everything was quiet. Kagome wiped her mouth off. Sango wasn't crying anymore, but she looked terrible. Miroku was holding her closely. Inuyasha was trying to get his ropes off his wrists, but they were tied tight.

"Kagome, will you play with me?" asked Shippo. Kagome smiled and nodded. Good, something to keep her mind off of Inuyasha.

Kagome awoke from the moonlight on her face. She yawned, and noticed a shadow outside of the screen. It was Inuyasha she thought, from the points on the head. She probably should go talk to him, even though she didn't want to.

Sure enough, it was him. When he saw her, he looked down at his feet. Kagome sat on a step. It was quiet for a long time. It felt exactly like last night, just different circumstances.

"Why aren't you in bed?" asked Inuyasha quietly. Kagome shrugged. "Just woke up," she said. Another awkward silence.

"You know I don't want you to leave," said Inuyasha. She looked up at him. "But maybe I still want to," said Kagome. He clenched his fists together, his knuckles turning white. "I'm so sorry. It's just, I want to find Kikyo so much, I took it all out on you," he said. "You didn't take your anger from her out on me. I really am just dead weight, and we both know it," muttered Kagome. "No, you're not," said Inuyasha and sat next to her. She looked away.

"Koga asked me if he wanted me to come with him, and I almost did," she said quietly. "You what?" said Inuyasha angrily. "But I didn't. And I was leaving when you came. I could've just ran off into the dark, but I didn't. I stayed, and I don't know why. I think it's because, I _want _to stay here with you Inuyasha," said Kagome. She heard him suck in a little gust of breath. "So I'll stay," she finished. "Kagome," whispered Inuyasha. "But don't think that means I have forgiven you completely yet," she said and leaned against him. He leaned back, and laughed quietly. "Thanks, Kagome."


	5. Another Injury

Sup

Sup! I had Dr. Pepper with dinner so I'm like really REALLY hyper!! LOL! So yea, sorry about the burst of energy, thanks again for reading, and here's the next chapter! SQQQQUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEE! (sorry)

Inuyasha's wounds had finally healed, so they were getting ready to go. Kagome and Inuyasha hadn't said anything about the night before, but everyone could tell they'd talked and mostly made up.

Shippo was saying goodbye to a young girl named Sakura who he'd befriended while they were there. Miroku thanked the villagers for taking care of them all of this time, and they headed out once more.

Kagome wished she'd had a bike or something to ride on, her feet were killing her. But she didn't complain, she was just happy everyone wasn't mad at each other. Even Kirara seemed to be in a good mood.

"So, where to now?" asked Kagome. "I heard some of the villagers talking about a strange demonic aura that passed by just before we came. They said it was surrounded by Poisonous Insects, and I assumed that it was Naraku. They said the cloud of aura was heading south, toward the desert region," said Miroku. There was a desert region in Japan? "The desert region is just a bunch of canyons," explained Sango, "reading" Kagome's mind.

Kagome held up the sacred jewel. It sparkled in the sunlight. How could this tiny jewel be the cause of all of this? Why were man and demon so greedy?

She was pulled out of her thoughts as she felt arms wrap around her waist, and she flew into the air. "Get back here with Kagome wolf cub!" screamed Inuyasha. Super, Koga.

"Let me go Koga!" yelled Kagome. "No! I want you to stay with me Kagome, and I'm going to make sure you do!" said Koga over the wind. Kagome clenched her teeth together. "Don't you get you stupid moron! I _hate _you! How the hell do you think you can change that?" Kagome said in Koga's face. He winced. "Exactly," muttered Kagome. She was about to pry his hands off of her, when she looked down and thought maybe that wasn't such a good idea.

The Hiraikotsu flew by right beside them. "Damn! She almost hit me!" said Koga, surprised. Then two other wolf demons Kagome didn't recognize were leaping next to him. "Ginta! Hakaku! Where the hell have you been?" asked Koga angrily. "Sorry boss," said Ginta, "you were running to fast, and it took us a while to catch up to you." Hakaku nodded.

Koga sighed, and let himself fall to earth. "We'll go a lot faster down here Kagome," said Koga and took off. Kagome's eyes started to water from the wind stinging them. The trees were a blur next to her. Not to mention her hair was past controllable.

"I told you Koga! I want to stay with Inuyasha! If you really truly loved me, you'd want me to be happy and you'd let me stay with him!" said Kagome angrily. "Inuyasha doesn't even care about you. He just keeps you around so you can see all of those fake jewels that are around. He loves Kikyo," muttered Koga.

Kagome didn't have anything to say. His words were like a sword going through her. She knew he was wrong about the first part, but he was right about Inuyasha loving Kikyo. "You don't have a chance with him Kagome," said Koga. Kagome clenched her fists. "How do you know?" she screamed and kicked his stomach. They fell and rolled on the ground for about 10 feet.

Kagome moaned as she touched her ribcage. They'd hit the ground pretty hard, and she'd hit a decent sized rock when they did fall.

"Kagome!" said Inuyasha and ran to her. She sighed of relief. "Koga is going to pay for this one," said Inuyasha sternly.

Koga roared behind them. He jumped, and nailed Inuyasha on the side of his head with his foot. Inuyasha flew back, but landed on his feet and ran back to punch him. He did, but Koga kicked his gut, and Inuyasha doubled over for about a second. Inuyasha drew his sword, Tetsaiga, and charged towards Koga.

The fight went on and on. Kagome tried to stop them a few times, but her ribs hurt too much to do hardly anything. She wished they would stop at least for a second, so she could get a word or two in.

"Kagome!" said Sango, who was just now getting there. She came over to Kagome, and Miroku tried to break up the fight. "Are you alright?" asked Sango. Kagome shook her head and said, "My ribs hurt really badly." Sango lifted her shirt up to see her ribs, and gasped. "They're already badly bruised, and one is kind of sticking out," she explained. That made Kagome's stomach churn.

The fight was now mostly broken up, and Miroku came over to the girls. "How is she?" he asked. "Not so good. Looks like she has a couple of broken ribs, and she's bruised up pretty good," said Sango. Koga took one step back away from them. "Koga you bastard! You really did it this time!" yelled Inuyasha. Koga clenched his teeth together. "Kagome could have easily punctured a lung from her injury! You're lucky she didn't!" shouted Sango. Koga looked at his feet. He actually looked really guilty.

"Don't beat him up to badly 'kay guys?" said Kagome weakly. Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something, but he closed it. Kagome looked up to say something to Koga, but he'd already gone. Only a cloud of dust was floating where he had stood. "Good riddance," muttered Inuyasha.

"We should get Kagome to a village fast," said Miroku. "Augh! We're never going to get anywhere with everybody getting injured!" yelled Inuyasha. Kagome glared at him, and he sighed.

They saw a man with a wagon coming up the road. "Excuse me good sir!" said Miroku and walked over to him. Kagome's eyes narrowed. There was something about this man, but she couldn't quite see it, that was evil. But he looked kind, so Kagome just shrugged, then remembered that hurt.

"He said he would give us a ride to his village not too far from here," said Miroku. They loaded Kagome into the wagon, and slowly started off.

"Sorry that I'm so weak Inuyasha. I'm probably a burden to you all," said Kagome quietly. "Don't apologize! That could've easily happened to Miroku or Sango! I mean, you _are _only human," said Inuyasha. His eyes were expressionless, but his tone said something else. He sounded like he was regretting something.

"Seriously, you can just dump me off here," said Kagome and tried to laugh. Inuyasha still sat there, motionless. He was staring at her with bug eyes, and that annoyed her. She was about to say something, when she realized she was exhausted, and she slowly fell into a light, dreamless sleep.

Sorry it took so long guys, I've been busy with school mostly. And I've gotten sick for about 3 times in the past month or so. Anyways, sorry again, R&R! (oh and it should get exciting after the chapter after this one hopefully) ;)


End file.
